Runebound behemoth
The Runebound behemoth is a Dungeoneering boss monster encountered on the Occult floors, requiring a Dungeoneering level of 71 to encounter and fight. It is a Behemoth that was created by imbuing Rune magic onto it as a way to tame it and make it more powerful. This method was developed by Lexicus Runewright. The fight The Runebound behemoth is a large beast with the ability to use all three protection prayers simultaneously. While these prayers are active, it is invulnerable to the corresponding damage (melee, ranged, magic), except Vengeance. Within the boss room are three active power crystals (one for each combat style) that must be deactivated to remove the respective protection prayer for 10 seconds. Players must wait about 30 seconds before they can deactivate each crystal again, meaning that 2 attack styles are advised. The protection prayer(s) currently active will be shown above the behemoth as with normal protection prayers. For example, when all three styles are protected against, the following icon displays: . It mainly attacks with both range and magic when the target player has no protection prayers activated. If a player activates Protect from Magic, the monster will exclusively use its range attacks, and vice versa. It will also use melee if the player gets within melee distance. The boss attacks slowly, but can deal considerable amounts of damage for its level. The Runebound behemoth also has a special attack, in which it first roars, charging energy, then scatters yellow orbs into the air. This attack has a short delay before hitting the floor and thus hitting you. The attack splits into particles when released and explode on the floor, they can be evaded by calculating where they will land and running out of the way. Massive damage is dealt from this attack, usually around''' 5000 or more total damage in a single hit, and it '''cannot be nullified by protection prayers. It can only use its special attack if none of the 3 crystals are deactivated at any one time, and stops using it when even one of them is deactivated. Whenever it uses this special attack, it resets its protection prayers and the crystals, meaning you having to wait another 30 seconds until you can activate them again. Like other behemoths, if a player runs under the Runebound behemoth, it will trample the player under its body, hitting between 300 and 400 life points. Caution should be taken when entering a room and running to deactivate a crystal. It will trample you immediately if you stand under it for even a second. This is unlike other behemoths, where you have to wait for several seconds to be trampled. Getting trampled will give you the message "The beast tramples you." Strategy The idea is to constantly move between the crystals to de-activate one of the Behemoth's protection prayers, while changing combat styles accordingly. If a player carefully watches the protection prayer sigils over the monster's head, there should be no problem with the special attack. By bringing in two types of attack, and deactivating the appropriate two crystals, the boss is easily defeated without it being able to get off a special attack. For example, a player might bring in range and melee weapons. The player runs to the Warrior Crystal, disables the boss's anti-melee prayer and attacks. When the melee prayer sigil re-appears over the monster's head, the player then runs to the range crystal and switches to a range weapon. Alternatively, the players on the team can pick different combat styles between them and stand by the different crystals. By doing so, less running is required between the crystals and multiple combat styles are always covered. Due to the behemoth's damage output, players may consider using Vengeance spells. It is possible to simply stand behind one of the crystals to prevent the boss from using its standard ranged and magic attacks. However, this will not prevent the behemoth from using its special attack. Avoiding the Special attack There are three ways to avoid the special attack: #The first and most efficient method can only be performed right before entering its room. While it is roaming through its room, the behemoth will periodically shout "Rraaaaawr!" and perform the special attack animation as if it was using the special attack, but no energy orbs will be launched. About 2 seconds after the animation ends, quickly enter the room and deactivate one of the crystals to prevent it from using the attack again, then keep making sure there is always at least one crystal deactivated. #The second method is to gatestone teleport outside when the behemoth starts charging the special attack and re-enter a little bit after, once all of the orbs have disappeared. #The third and most dangerous method is to run away from the energy orbs as they quickly approach you. Levels Drops Trivia *The name of Runebound Behemoth's music track is spelled Runed Behemoth.(with boun inside Rune'boun'd missing) fi:Runebound behemoth